Illness illusion
by Nakokun
Summary: Fic de cumpleaños de Lilith. Xiao Lang va a Japón para discutir con Eriol sobre su herencia, pero un antiguo mago, amigo de Clow, tiene otros planes.


-O-

Illness illusion

-O-

-O-

Sé que no suelo poner notas al principio, pero ésta vez es importante que se lea esto antes de seguir con el Fanfic.

Primero, este es un Fanfic dedicado a **Lilith**, mi compatriota y amiga, por su dieciseisavo cumpleaños el día cinco de Abril del corriente año.

Segundo, aquí no se toma en cuenta lo ocurrido en la segunda película.

Tercero, se me pegó la manía de hacer parejas inusuales. Encontré por ahí un doujinshi con esta pareja, y se me quedó grabada la idea de hacer un Fanfic con estos dos. Creo que soy la primera (al menos en castellano) en escribir un Fanfic así. Y tuve la suerte que esta fuera la pareja que quería Lilith aunque en un principio me dijo otra.

"_Lilith: bueno, quisiera un Fic de _(no me acuerdo la serie)_, con _(no me acuerdo qué pareja U)

_Nakokun: uh, esa serie no... Yo estaba escribiendo un Fic de Card Captor Sakura..._

_Lilith: bueno, entonces quiero un YuexShaoran_

_Nakokun: ¡Es justo la pareja que estoy usando!_"

Ah, lo que es la suerte...

Cuarto: el título se debe también a **Lilith**, a la que le dije "Tengo todo listo, menos un pequeño detalle... el nombre" y ella respondió "Ponéle el título de una canción de Gackt" E Illness Ilution es la que más se acerca (algo así como "ilusión de enfermedad")

-O-

-O-

Viento.

Podía sentirlo contra su cuerpo, haciendo ondear su pelo y su ropa.

Miraba la Luna, tan parecido a él, al menos en ciertos aspectos. No podía existir sin alguien que lo iluminara, pero era la gran luz que guiaba a los que estaban en la oscuridad. Su única ayuda. Las estrellas, más frías y distantes, eran cuerpos muertos que gritaban antes de desaparecer, gritando luz por milenios.

Pero ahora era él quien necesitaba luz.

Y no había nadie quien pudiera ayudarlo.

Pensó en bajar de la terraza del edificio, pero la Luna lo ataba a ése lugar. Grande y blanca, quizás la única a quien podía llorarle sus penas. Porque él tenía que ser fuerte, él tenía que ser frío, pero no podía.

Él... sentía.

Y quienes lo rodeaban, quienes lo habían visto nacer, suponían que no debía ser. Tenía un motivo de ser, y ése motivo empezaba y terminaba con Clow Reed. Maldito fuera ese mago por haberle hecho esto, aunque hubieran pasado cinco años desde que todo terminara. Sakura era la nueva maestra de las cartas.

Sintió un batir de alas de algo grande, y pensó, por un momento, en Kerberos. No se dio vuelta, ni siquiera cuando oyó que los pasos que se acercaban a él eran de un bípedo, no de un felino. Después de todo, ¿qué iban a hacerle? No conocía a nadie que quisiera dañarlo.

Sólo cuando dos brazos le rodearon la cabeza y lo hicieron caer, supo que estaba equivocado.

.-.

Si había algo que le molestaba, era que lo llamaran cuando Yukito necesitaba hacer algo. Después de todo, le debía algo de respeto por ser su "otro yo", por haber tomado bien el tener doble personalidad, y por ser siempre tan amable con él. Por eso se sintió apenado al pedirle a Yukito que fuera hacia el parque, en vez de entrar a clases. Pero apenas vio a la persona que lo llamaba, su mente se puso en blanco.

Eriol.

Y se veía preocupado.

-Yue, lamento haber venido así, tan de repente, pero ha sucedido algo terrible- le dijo, apenas llegó a su lado.

-¿Ha sucedido algo con las cartas?- preguntó el guardián, plegando sus alas. No había sentido ninguna presencia extraña en ningún momento.

-No, es otra cosa- tomó aire y le tiró la bomba –Es Xiao Lang (1)- Yue abrió los ojos, sorprendido, y se echó un poco hacia atrás –Vino aquí ayer, e íbamos a encontrarnos para discutir ciertos asuntos, pero anoche recibí un llamado telefónico. Es... Es Chang-Lao (2)-

-¿Qué le ha hecho a Xiao Lang?- preguntó el guardián, preocupado -¿Dónde está?-

-Lo tiene prisionero, y quiere algo a cambio- dijo el inglés, bajando la mirada.

-¿Qué quiere?-

-A nosotros-

El silencio cayó como una sábana de seda blanca. Yue no entendía del todo.

-Quiere nuestros poderes. Los míos y los tuyos, Yue. Y no quiere que la nueva ama de las cartas lo sepa-

-Pero tarde o temprano lo descubrirá-

-Lo sé, pero no podía... Poner en riesgo así a Xiao Lang-

Había querido decir peligro, u otra palabra más fuerte. Yue recordaba vagamente a Chang-Lao, y nunca le había dado buena impresión. Quería usar el poder para dominar a otros seres, porque los magos debían dominar el mundo. Ideas como estas lo alejaron de Clow, y eso era algo que Eriol tenía bien fresco en su memoria.

-¿Acaso sabe que la mitad de tu alma es...?-

-No, y quizás eso sea de gran ayuda. Yue, quería decírtelo porque es algo que tienes que saber. Y no podía acudir a Kerberos o Sakura, porque harían cosas de las que después se arrepentirían-

-Si, entiendo- Yue bajó la cabeza, apesadumbrado. Después la levantó, mirando fijo a Eriol -¿Dónde lo veremos?-

-En la Torre de Tokio, a medianoche- dijo el inglés –Yue, no me odies por esto-

-No podría odiarte. Sé que ése mago no se reencarnó en dos seres, sino que conservó sus poderes y su odio. Y sé de lo que es capaz. Te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda-

-Yue- dijo Eriol, poniéndole la mano sobre el hombro –no tienen idea de cuánto significa esto para mí-

El guardián, sintiendo el primer contacto desde que habían empezado a hablar, preguntó -¿Y que sucederá con Spinel Sun y Nakuru?-

-Ellos ya son seres libres e independientes. No me necesitan más-

Yue no sabía qué más decir. Quizás no había nada más que decir.

-Yue, confío en vos- le dijo Eriol, y se fue.

.-.

Sentía algo blando bajo su cuerpo, y pensó que todo había sido un sueño.

Estaba en el hotel, y debía levantarse para hablar con Eriol. Tenían que discutir sobre algunas cosas que no le pertenecían a Sakura, sino a la familia de Clow, y que estaban destinados a él. Y sobre otras cosas que requerían su presencia. No sólo porque era su último descendiente. Y como Japón les quedaba más cerca de los dos, podía ir a visitar a Sakura y a los demás.

La cabeza le dolía, y pensó que era la resaca, o el efecto de algo más. Repasó mentalmente si había tomado algo sospechoso, pero no encontró nada, salvo el té y las bebidas de la cena. Después había salido a la terraza a mirar la Luna, hasta que oyó los pasos.

Primero pensó que era Kerberos, pero después escuchó que eran dos pies que se acercaban, y no cuatro patas. No se había molestado en mirar, porque suponía que era Yue, o Sakura, y que querían hablar con él. Después alguien lo había agarrado de la cabeza, y lo había golpeado contra el piso hasta que perdió el conocimiento. Por eso le dolía, pensó Xiao Lang.

¿Cómo había llegado a su habitación?

Mejor dicho, ¿estaba en su habitación?

Estaba dormido boca abajo, con la cabeza hacia un lado. Abrió los ojos con lentitud, y pestañeó hasta que sus ojos pudieron enfocar bien. No, no estaba en la habitación, o en cualquier otro lugar del hotel.

Todo era blanco, y la habitación era pequeña. Había una mesa de luz, una silla (su ropa destacaba sobre ella porque era el único toque de color en toda la habitación) frente a una mesa, y la cama en donde se encontraba. Blanco y vacío.

Por un momento pensó que su ropa estaba ahí, por lo que no la tenía puesta, y miró su cuerpo. Tenía un pijama blanco, y su ropa interior aún estaba en su lugar. Suspiró, aliviado, pensando que no lo habían visto desnudo.

Cuando el mareo pasó, se sentó en la cama, sin apartar las sábanas. Se frotó los ojos con las palmas, y buscó un lugar por donde salir. No había ventanas (y no había ni siquiera una sombra en el lugar, ni siquiera la de él) pero sí una puerta. Xiao Lang bajó los pies al piso y se levantó, con cuidado. Caminó ocho pasos y tomó el picaporte, haciéndolo girar.

La puerta permaneció cerrada.

La cabeza se le aclaró más. Alguien lo había llevado ahí, lo había desvestido y puesto el pijama. Estaba encerrado en una habitación sin ventanas y cuya única puerta no abría. Trató de nuevo con el picaporte, tirando y empujando, pero no cedía. Pensó en usar magia, pero no era del todo conveniente: quizás se encontrara con alguien que no tenía magia... Y que tenía una habitación sin sombras.

Xiao Lang empezó a recitar un hechizo, cuando la puerta se abrió y lo golpeó en la cara. Se cayó de cola al piso, sorprendido de no haber sentido ninguna presencia. Y se sorprendió aún más de ver al visitante que estaba entrando a la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Yue, agachándose hacia él.

-Me... sorprendiste- dijo Xiao Lang, todavía aturdido.

-Lo siento- dijo Yue, y pasó sus manos bajo sus rodillas y su cuello, y, agarrándolo con delicadeza, lo levantó el suelo.

-¡Eh! ¿Qué hacés?- estaba algo alarmado, Yue no era de actuar así.

-No es bueno que te levantes de la cama- fue la respuesta, aunque había algo en el tono de voz de Yue que sorprendió a Xiao Lang. No era frío, sino que era más... vivo.

-¿Qué pasa acá?- preguntó el chino, cuando el guardián lo llevó de nuevo a la cama y lo tapó con las sábanas.

-¿A que te refieres?-

-No me digas que este sos vos, porque no actuás como vos mismo-

-La gente puede cambiar-

-¿Y por qué...?- pero Yue lo interrumpió.

-Porque quiero-

Xiao Lang se quedó callado. No esperaba esa respuesta, y se avergonzó por no haber contemplado la posibilidad que el guardián quisiera cambiar por su propia voluntad. Lo miró mientras iba hacia la mesa y tomaba una tetera. Llenó una taza con té y le echó dos cubos de azúcar. Al chino le vino a la cabeza que ni la bandeja, ni la tetera, ni las cucharas, ni las tazas, ni el jarrito con leche ni los dulces ni nada de lo que había ahora sobre la mesa estaba antes, pero sólo cuando ya había recibido la taza y le había dado el primer sorbo.

-¿Cómo apareció esto?-

-Yo lo tomé de la mesa- respondió Yue, sin asombrarse.

-¿Estoy despierto?- se le pasó la posibilidad por la cabeza, pero sólo ahora había empezado a tomarla en cuenta.

-¿Se supone que debo saber la respuesta?-

Xiao Lang se quedó callado. Tuvo la impresión que estaba siendo algo maleducado con Yue, y tomó de nuevo su taza. Le dio un largo sorbo, y se tomó su tiempo para pensar. Si estaba en un sueño, entonces no había nada de qué preocuparse. Quizás se había quedado dormido en la terraza, y a la mañana siguiente tendría el cuerpo adolorido. Pero, aparte de eso, nada grave.

Dejó la taza vacía a un lado y suspiró. Ahora miraría a Yue a los ojos y le pediría disculpas por ser descortés. Tomó aire, y casi se atragantó al sentir que el guardián le tomaba la mano. Miró su mano, y vio la pálida mano de Yue tomándola con delicadeza. Después miró al guardián a los ojos, y vio algo similar a la calidez.

Xiao Lang se quedó mudo. Esto era un sueño. No podía ser que Yue se portara así de raro, y fue eso, y no su extraño "despertar" en ésa habitación, ni la aparición del juego de té o del mismo Yue, lo que lo convenció que estaba soñando. Pero no pudo moverse, ni siquiera cuando Yue empezó a acercarse, tomándole la nuca con una mano. Veía acercarse el rostro del guardián, y se sonrojó, en especia porque empezó a sospechar que Yue sabía algo de lo que él...

Sintió un beso en la frente y, después, la voz de Yue.

-Tienes fiebre ¿Has estado tomando frío?-

A Xiao Lang casi le da un ataque. Cuando se tranquilizo (y que Yue se apartara de él, dejando de tocarlo, había contribuido mucho) tomó conciencia de las consecuencias de quedarse en la terraza de noche, en especial con el viento que había sentido. Después se acordó que esto era un sueño, así que no había tanto problema.

-No te preocupes, Yue, cuando despierte voy a estar curado- le dijo, cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa, pensando que había sido un poco tonto al pensar que todo era real.

Pero cuando escuchó un ruido ahogado, como si alguien contuviera la respiración, los abrió. Yue estaba levantándose, sin mirarlo a los ojos, y salió casi corriendo de la habitación. Xiao Lang no entendía lo que había pasado, y se acostó en la cama, tratando de entender qué había pasado.

.-.

-Se te ve un poco agitado, Yue- le dijo una voz en el oído, muy cerca -¿Acaso ha pasado algo interesante?-

Yue giró la cabeza, sorprendido y enojado a la vez. Era Chang-Lao, tan parecido y tan diferente a la vez a Clow. Sonreía con perversión, y no disimuló el desarreglo de sus ropas ni de su antes pulcro pelo negro, a la altura de los hombros. Tenía una sonrisa satisfecha, y el guardián sintió que hervía de rabia.

-¿Por qué me lo pregunta?- dijo, tratando de no matarlo a golpes, mago o no.

-Oh, es que yo he tenido una sesión muy... placentera con Eriol- sonrió, tanto con la boca como con sus ojos verdes, al ver cómo se crispaba el rostro de Yue –Y pensaba que, quizás, habías aprovechado que Xiao Lang piensa que esto es un sueño... –

-Somos muy diferentes- dijo el guardián, con dureza.

-Sí, claro. A ambos nos atraen los más jóvenes, y desde antes que ellos supieran lo que era el sexo-

Eso puso pálido a Yue por un momento, más pálido de lo que nunca había estado. Recordó las veces que había intentado hablar con Eriol, tratando de convencerse que era Clow en otro cuerpo, no un nuevo ser, ignorando que ése chico que tenía enfrente no había cumplido los doce años y él tenía mucha más edad que su abuelo. Se sonrojó con violencia, lleno de vergüenza y de algo de miedo.

-¿Has visto?- dijo Chang-Lao con satisfacción –Ahora ve y tómalo. Yo me quedaré un poco más con Eriol... Y mientras más rápido lo hagas, menos sufrirá tu "querido Clow"-

-Pero si ya has... conseguido sus poderes- dijo el guardián, con lentitud, midiendo sus palabras. No quería perder el control, por más que sintiera la cabeza como una olla a presión a punto de explotar.

-Bueno, en teoría con haberlo desvirgado ya tengo sus poderes, pero no es sólo eso lo que me atraía... Tiene un cuerpo muy sensual, por más que no lo explote al máximo. Y yo aprovecharé la situación, para darme los gustos que no me di antes, en la otra vida-

-¡Es poco más que un niño y te aprovechas así de él!- le gritó Yue, rojo de rabia.

-Y tú quieres hacer lo mismo con Xiao Lang-

-¡Al menos yo he esperado a que tenga edad para aceptarlo, y no voy a obligarlo a hacer algo que no quiera!-

-Eso no cambia que seas un asaltacunas-

-Y lo dice alguien que usa el secuestro y el chantaje para tener sexo con un adolescente-

-Lo dice alguien que puede matar con sólo una mirada, a quien yo quiera, de la forma que sea- la voz de Chang-Lao era muy dura, y Yue paró en seco –Y si no vas a hacerlo tú, lo haré yo, y te puedo asegurar que no seré nada suave con él... He esperado mucho tiempo, y sólo con Eriol no me basta. Y deberías agradecer que te doy esta oportunidad, en vez de hacerlo yo. O podría hacer un trío. Sería interesante ver cómo se ven los muchachitos en cuero, como mis esclavos sexuales-

-¡CÁLLATE-

Yue explotó, y le lanzó un puñetazo directo al rostro. Pero Chang-Lao ya se esperaba algo así, y le lanzó un hechizo directo a la cara. El guardián salió disparado hacia atrás, golpeándose con la pared. Por más que la rabia y el odio lo obligaban a moverse, la magia que lo retenía era fuerte, y su cabeza empezó a moverse sola. Se dio vuelta y su frente empezó a chocar contra la pared, hasta que se manchó de rojo y Yue no se movió, su cuerpo colgaba de su cabeza como una marioneta.

-Jovencito impulsivo, no sabes tolerar una buena propuesta- dijo el mago.

.-.

Eriol temblaba. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, y las tiras de cuero que le ataban las manos frente a él no le ayudaban en nada. Respiraba con dificultad, tratando de no pensar en lo que había pasado. Pero los rasguños, las mordidas y la sangre que salía de su cuerpo no dejaban de recordárselo. Trató de no sollozar, o de hacerlo en silencio, cuando se dio cuenta que era inútil tratar de contenerse.

Al menos estaba tapado con las sábanas. Así Chang-Lao no volvería a verlo desnudo, al menos no apenas entrara. Eriol escuchaba con atención cada sonido, y escuchó la conversación entre Yue y el mago. Y sabía lo que había pasado entre ellos, porque cada golpe de la cabeza de Yue casi le dolía a él también.

Lo que no entendía era por qué Chang-Lao le había ordenado que hiciera ésa poción, si no la había usado con él. Escuchó más pasos, y, con horror, entendió que eran los del mago, que volvía por él. Pero daba vueltas, como buscando algunas cosas, y escuchó de nuevo que Yue y Chang-Lao hablaban, en voz más baja, y a sus oídos llegaban murmullos apagados.

Y cuando menos se lo esperó, las voces cesaron. Yue se retiró, sus pasos suaves habían sido inaudibles si no los hubiera estado esperando. Después escuchó los pasos del mago, quien, esta vez sí, venía por él.

.-.

Xiao Lang no se había levantado de la cama. No pensaba en nada en concreto, mirando el techo. Pero sabía bien que estaba tratando de no pensar en Yue. Se sonrojó un poco, y sabía que no era por la fiebre. Él ya tenía dieciséis años, y una vez un compañero de clase, Han, le había preguntado algo, hace un par de meses, que lo había hecho pensar mucho.

Han le había preguntado en un recreo, a los gritos casi, cuál era su récord de orgasmos (3)

Gracias a Buda que era el recreo y no había casi nadie en el aula en donde estaban ambos. Después de recuperarse de la sorpresa, Xiao Lang no pudo responder. Dijo que no había tenido relaciones con nadie, y Han, sorprendido, le preguntó si era virgen. Xiao Lang respondió con la verdad, y todos lo miraron raro. Por un momento pensó que se echarían a reír, pero no fue así. Han lo miró fijo un buen rato, y le dijo que era demasiado inmaduro.

Eso desconcertó a Xiao Lang, y se quedó pensando desde ése entonces. ¿Era inmaduro no haber perdido la virginidad a los dieciséis? ¿Estaba esperando algo? ¿O a alguien? Por un momento pensó en Sakura, pero otra imagen, mucho más abrumadora, se hizo presente en su cabeza, y se sonrojó al instante al ver que estaba pensando en Yue. Se sintió extraño al desear estar con alguien que lo debía –al menos- triplicar en edad, y que nunca había dado muestras de querer algo serio con él.

O, quizás, sólo quizás, lo que él sentía por Yukito era un sentimiento mucho más profundo hacia Yue...

Y sabía que no era sólo calentura, porque estaba esperando a Yue. Había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces se había masturbado pensando que eran las manos de Yue las que lo tocaban, tratando de no gemir para no levantar sospechas. Y no sólo Han había sido rechazado cuando se le ofreció como amante. Xiao Lang esperaba, aunque estaba empezando a perder la esperanza, a que un día Yue se decidiera a ser el primero en su vida.

-¿Te sientes mejor?-

El chino se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Yue desde la puerta. Levantó sus rodillas, para que los pliegues de la sábana taparan un poco su naciente erección. Miró sonrojado al guardián, quien estaba avanzando hacia él. Y parecía agobiado por algo.

-Yue, ¿Qué te pasa?-

El guardián lo miró por un segundo, pero no le dijo nada. Fue hacia la mesa y tomó la tetera, dándole la espalda. Llenó dos tazas de un té verde que tenía un olor extraño, pero no por eso desagradable. Le alcanzó una taza a Xiao Lang y se sentó en el borde de la cama, con otra taza. Lo miró a la cara.

-Creo que la fiebre ha subido, estás muy rojo- y el color aumentó al sentirlo tan cerca –Será mejor que te tomes el té, porque es una de las pocas cosas que vas a poder comer en unos días-

Xiao Lang asintió, sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos, y tomó un largo sorbo. Tenía un gusto extraño, caliente y dulce, que no había sentido nunca, pero no se detuvo. No quería hacer que Yue se preocupara... Sus manos tan blancas se posaron en sus hombros...

Alto.

Dejó la taza vacía contra sus labios, tratando de convencerse de lo que pasaba. Yue lo estaba tomando de los hombros, y tenía su cabeza apoyada contra su espalda. Un calor que había sentido muchas veces empezó a surgirle de sus partes más sensibles, y todo el deseo que había estado acumulando se hizo presente. Quería darse vuelta y comerle la boca (y otras cosas) pero no quería correr el riesgo de perder el magro lazo que los unía. Intentó contener su respiración y bajar su temperatura, pero no funcionaba. Dejó la taza en la mesa de luz, donde reposaba la de Yue, vacía, y se llevó la mano al pecho, con la cabeza gacha.

-Yue... –

-No puedo-

-¿Qué?- dijo Xiao Lang dándose vuelta.

-No puedo hacerlo en contra de tu voluntad-

El chino entendió, o creyó entender lo que pasaba, y la esperanza volvió a él.

-Yue, ¿a qué has venido?- le preguntó, mirándolo a los ojos.

-A poseerte- lo dijo avergonzado – pero no quiero hacerte daño, por más que... –

Xiao Lang lo abrazó con fuerza, haciéndolo caer de la silla y quedando ambos en el suelo, Yue abajo. El guardián lo miró, sorprendido.

-Quiero-

-¿Qué?-

-Que yo también quiero hacerlo con vos-

Silencio.

-¿Entiendes bien lo que eso significa?- preguntó Yue, serio.

-Sí, y no me importa. Te amo demasiado como para preocuparme por eso. Y también te deseo- bajó la mirada, sonrojado –me conservé para vos-

Yue sonrió, enternecido, y le levantó la cara, sosteniéndola con las dos manos. Le dio un beso en la frente, luego en las mejillas y después un largo beso francés. Él también sentía los efectos de la poción afrodisíaca, y sabía que no funcionaba del todo si no había sentimientos de por medio, así que se alegró por eso. Quería que fuera especial para su koibito(4), para que no se olvidara jamás de ése momento.

Koibito... Nunca había pensado en alguien como koibito, y ahora lo había hecho, inconscientemente, con Xiao Lang. Miró de nuevo sus ojos, y encontró mucho en ellos, pero lo más notorio era el alivio y algo mucho más profundo que la alegría. Sabía que quería a Yukito, pero no había albergado esperanzas que el chino llegara a amarlo a él.

Y se sentía bien, como nunca antes se había sentido. Pasó un brazo bajo sus rodillas y el otro por su cuello, y lo levantó del piso. Lo llevó hasta la cama y lo acostó con delicadeza. Lo abrazó teniendo cuidado de no lastimarlo, con lentitud, sintiendo cómo lo embriagaba el aroma del chino. Le tomó la nuca y le dio un largo beso, tímido al principio, hasta que su lengua pidió permiso para entrar.

Le fue permitido.

Cálida y suave, aún con el sabor de la poción de Eriol, la boca de Xiao Lang se dejó hacer todo lo que la lengua de Yue quiso. Cuando sus labios se separaron, el chino abrazó su espalda, tocando el borde de sus alas, y el guardián las hizo desaparecer, sabiendo que podrían estorbar luego. Empezó a besarle le cuello, buscando los bordes del pijama, y tocando la piel de su espalda.

Xiao Lang gemía. Y temblaba un poco. Yue lo notó y volvió a abrazarlo, hasta que dejó de temblar. Sus erecciones eran muy notorias, y el guardián volvió a besar el cuello del chino. Cuando llegó al cuello del pijama, le sacó la parte superior y le dejó el torso desnudo, haciendo que Xiao Lang enrojeciera. Lamió uno de sus pezones con la punta de la lengua, y sintió cómo las manos del chino iban a su nuca.

Una de las manos del guardián estaban sobre el trasero de Xiao Lang, y la otra viajaba por su espalda. Después de excitar ambos pezones, Yue intentó sacarle los pantalones, pero el chino le tomó las manos.

-Así no.. –

El guardián, sorprendido, lo miró sin entender.

-Yo estaré casi desnudo, pero vos seguís vestido, y no quiero que sea así-

Yue entendió, y empezó a desvestirse. Cuando quedó sólo en calzoncillos, volvió a besar al chino, y lo abrazó, sintiendo cómo se rozaban sus erecciones, aún a través de la tela. Deslizó sus manos sobre su trasero, metiéndose en sus calzoncillos, acariciando la piel virgen. Xiao Lang tembló un poco cuando los dedos del guardián hicieron presión sobre su ano, pero no dijo nada cuando sintió que se abría paso.

Cuando ya se había acomodado, entró otro dedo, con la misma lentitud que el anterior. El chino jadeaba, perdido en el placer, aferrándose a Yue como a una tabla de salvación. La lengua del guardián volvió a invadir su boca, con algo de ansiedad. Sacó lentamente sus dedos de Xiao Lang, quien gimió al sentir cómo se retiraban. Yue le sacó el calzoncillo con un solo movimiento, seguro, y lo puso bocabajo sobre la cama.

Se sacó su última prenda y miró al chino. Esperaba, sonrojado y ansioso, tratando de ver todo su cuerpo al mismo tiempo. Yue bajo hasta sus labios y le dio un profundo beso, que fue contestado con la misma pasión. Cuando el beso se rompió, tomó su pene con una mano y la acercó a la entrada de Xiao Lang. Lentamente, tratando de no lastimarlo, fue abriéndose paso en territorio, hasta ese momento, virgen. El chino gimió, enterrando su cara entre las almohadas, y soltó un gritito ahogado cuando se sintió lleno por completo.

El guardián tomó la cadera del chino, y lo hizo levantarse lentamente, hasta quedar en cuatro patas. Se abrazó a él, tratando de calmar sus temblores, y secó sus lágrimas con besos. Después de un rato empezó a moverse, haciendo gemir más a Xiao Lang. No entendía lo que el chino le decía, pero sabía que no le estaba diciendo que parara. Su pelo blanco caía libre sobre las espaldas de ambos, agitándose mientras sus movimientos se iban acelerando.

Podía sentir que pronto llegaría al orgasmo, y se aferró a la espalda de Xiao Lang, haciendo que el chino terminara sentado sobre él, espalda contra pecho. Algo caliente se esparció con fuerza en su interior, haciendo que temblara como una hoja en el otoño al llegar al orgasmo por la fuerza de Yue. Ambos tenían la respiración agitada, y seguían abrazados, sin querer soltarse.

Uno porque no quería perder el contacto en ése momento tan especial.

Y el otro porque sabría lo que vendría luego, y no quería que pasara.

Xiao Lang estaba agotado, y Yue lo dejó suavemente en la cama, deshaciendo con lentitud el abrazo. Pero no se fue, sino que se echó a su lado, tapando a ambos con la sábana. No le importó que su semen aún estuviera sobre su cuerpo, porque estaba con Xiao Lang, quien sonreía, agotado. El guardián lo abrazó, y le dio un tierno beso en la frente.

Se quedó con el chino, mirándolo dormir, con una sonrisa en los labios. Nunca lo había visto sonreír así, y se sintió horrible. Ahora debía dejarlo solo, y, en el mejor de los casos, pensaría que todo eso había sido un sueño. Pensó en todo el tiempo en que había estado esperando por el regreso de Clow, y en cómo había querido engañarse pensando que lo que sentía por Xiao Lang era sólo cariño y respeto por un descendiente de su amo.

Pero ahora debía fingir ante él que nada había pasado, y volver con Chang-Lao. Odiaba a ése mago, pero muy en el fondo, sabía que eso que acababa de pasar no hubiera sido si ése... hombre no hubiera hecho todo esto. Y no sabía que iba a pasar ahora, no quería dejar a su koibito solo, y mucho menos para ir con ése mago.

Pero tuvo que hacerlo, por más que le pesara. Tenía que darse un baño antes, pero no quería perder la esencia de Xiao Lang. Decidió vestirse así como estaba, porque el único que lo vería sería Chang-Lao, y le daba lo mismo lo que pensara de él. Salió por la puerta y escuchó un murmullo.

Algo lo golpeó con fuerza en todo el cuerpo, y después, todo fue oscuridad.

.-.

-Yue, ¿te duele algo?-

Lo primero que vio el guardián fue el rostro angustiado de su koibito, quien le agarraba la mano. No sabía qué había pasado, pero la presencia de Chang-Lao se había ido.

-¿Qué pasó?- le preguntó el guardián.

-Te atacó, y yo no iba a permitir que eso apsara, así que se la devolví-

Yue lo interrumpió, alarmado.

-¿Qué qué? ¿Peleaste contra Chang-Lao?-

-Sí, y no creo que vuelva. Estaba bastante maltrecho cuando se fue-

-¿Lo venciste? ¿Cómo?-

-Te había lastimado, e iba a matarte. No voy a permitir eso, nunca-

-Pero... Tus poderes-

Xiao Lang sonrió.

-Se pierden sólo si no hay amor de por medio. Y Eriol está bien, aunque va a demorar dos días más en el hospital-

Yue no sabía qué decir.

-¿Querés una taza de té?- preguntó el chino.

.-.

.-.

(1) Nombre original chino de Shaoran.

(2) Chang-Kuo-Lao es el nombre de uno de los Ocho Inmortales de China, un anciano con un enorme poder mágico que cabalga sobre un asno blanco. Modifiqué algunas cositas, como habrán leído, para adaptarlo al fic.

(3) Créase o no, está basado en un hecho de la vida real, casi calcado.

(4) Koibito: literalmente, persona amada.

Este es un Fic algo extraño, al menos dentro de lo que suelo escribir. Empecé mes y medio antes del cumpleaños de **Lilith** (y terminé seis días antes de la fecha) pero escribí una vez cada tantos días, porque estoy estudiando constantemente, tenía que hacer algunos trámites para inscribirme a otro año de la facultad, empezaba la facu, son contar con que quedo de ama de casa a la mañana cuatro días a la semana, y todo eso me dejaba poco tiempo. Pero lo prometido es deuda, así que aquí está. Este es más largo que "La cuarta noche" y va a ser un capítulo único.

Debo confesar que las ideas que tenía con respecto a cómo iban a desarrollarse los acontecimientos varió, pero la esencia todavía se mantiene. Es el capítulo único más largo que he escrito, así que espero que les guste, a ver si después de esto actualizo mis otros Fanfics. Y espero tener más comentarios, porque si no, no va a valer la pena usar mi tiempo libre –ahora escaso, y más aún cuando empiece la facu el 20 de Marzo- para escribir Fanfics.

**Lilith**: gracias por existir. Estoy muy feliz de tener tan cerca (aunque haya un río y una hora de colectivo de por medio) una amiga como vos. Si no te puedo ver el sábado porque mis jefes no pueden, voy sola en colectivo y listo. Pero estar, voy a estar para verte.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


End file.
